projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Rawson Line
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"| Rawson Line |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WentworthMetroLogo.png}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|''Route map'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F47F88; color:#ffffff;" |Overview |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Transit type | width="60%" align="left"|Rapid transit |- ! width="40%" align="left"|System | width="60%" align="left"|Wentworth Metro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Status | width="60%" align="left"|Operational |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Termini | width="60%" align="left"|Hespefield Parliament |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Stations | width="60%" align="left"|4 in operation 6 under construction 2 planned |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Services | width="60%" align="left"|1 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Daily ridership | width="60%" align="left"|TBA |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F47F88; color:#ffffff;" |Operation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opened | width="60%" align="left"|26 October 1934 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Owner | width="60%" align="left"|Transport for Wentworth |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Operator(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Wentworth Metro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Character | width="60%" align="left"|Underground |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Depot(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Crecimento West |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Rollingstock | width="60%" align="left"|Alstom Metropolis |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F47F88; color:#ffffff;" |Technical |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Line length | width="60%" align="left"|TBA |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Track gauge | width="60%" align="left"|1,435 mm (4 ft 8½ in) standard gauge |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Electrification | width="60%" align="left"|DC 1500 V third rail |} The (/ˈrɔːsən/ ''raw-suhn'') is a north-south rapid transit line of the Wentworth Metro network. It connects the Borough of Crecimento with the central business district of Wentworth, as well as the northern suburbs and the Parliament of Enderron. The line is named after Rawson Street, which it runs under as it passes through the downtown core of the city. The Rawson Line is the oldest metro line in the city, and also one of the busiest due to its alignment through the city centre; it has a headway of 2 minutes (30 tph) in peak hour. The line is coloured red on system maps. History The Wentworth municipal government commissioned a study into an underground subway system in the 1920s following the realisation that population growth was outpacing the expansion of the city's roads network. Construction of the first line began in August 1927 with a proposed opening by 1930. However, the project ran out of funding by 1929 and the initial stage of the line remained unfinished until 1932, when construction restarted. The initial section of the line, stretching from South Wentworth (now named Crecimento) to McKay, including 5 intermediate stations, was dubbed the Rawson Line as a majority of the track was built directly beneath Rawson Street, then Wentworth's busiest north-south thoroughfare. The metro opened with great fanfare on 26 October 1934. Route description The Rawson Line's initial sections were constructed using the cut-and-cover method, meaning they are no less than 20 metres below the ground. The suburban extensions later constructed are regarded as deep-level as their tunnels were excavated through boring. Generally, the Rawson Line runs in a north-south cardinal direction, and is completely underground. The southern terminus, Hespefield, has a transfer to National Rail. From there, the line runs in an easterly direction through to Crecimento before turning north under Kinmen Road and through to Rawson Street. It passes under Rawson Street until past City Hall where it turns east again, running under Dellbourne Avenue and crossing the Swan River. Under the intersection with Gannons Road the Rawson Line continues north to its northern terminus at Parliament. Train operations The majority of metro services on the Rawson Line operate from one terminus to the other, with only a few late-night services terminating at Crecimento instead of Hespefield due to the nature of the track alignments at Crecimento West Train Depot. *Peak hour (7–9am and 5–7pm, Monday to Friday): 2 minutes (30 tph) *Non-peak hour (Monday to Friday): **Before 10pm: 5 minutes (12 tph) **10pm–4am: 15 minutes (4 tph) *Weekends: **4–8am: 6 minutes (10 tph) **8am–10pm: 3 minutes (20 tph) **10pm–4am: 15 minutes (4 tph) Stations